


Hormones

by TakaiTotem



Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Fingerfucking, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Horny Teenagers, Love Bites, Mutual Masturbation, Neck Kissing, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Study Date, Vaginal Fingering, Virgin Peter Parker, Woman on Top
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 10:15:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TakaiTotem/pseuds/TakaiTotem
Summary: It was just supposed to be a normal study date to prepare for their Calculus test. Too bad when Peter Parker and Michelle Jones are alone, things tend to happen.





	Hormones

Peter inspected himself in the mirror nervously. He ran his tongue over his teeth and gave a small, awkward smile. When he saw his reflection smile back, he dropped his face. He had just gotten out of the shower and was clad only in his boxers. Steam filled the bathroom as he paced back and forth, struggling to maintain his composure. And for a good reason. It was the first time MJ would be coming over. It wasn't supposed to be momentous or anything. They were just supposed to study for their upcoming calculus test. But it was still the first time she would be seeing his home and he wanted to make a good first impression. In all honesty, it was stupid of him to stress so much over it. He was by no means a slob and the apartment was a fairly well-furnished complex. That still didn't soothe the panic that was bubbling in his chest. What if he did something she didn't like? What if she wasn't impressed with them? What if they made a mess and she felt uncomfortable staying? Peter couldn't help but to worry. Rubbing the eye that shampoo dripped into, he gave a sigh of resignation and left for his bedroom. He immediately went for his closet and rummaged through the pile of clothes, trying to find something comfy to wear.

"You know you have like ten sweaters, right?" a voice rang from behind him. Alarmed, the boy jumped and spun around to see none other than the girl he had been preparing for, lying back on the bottom bunk of his bed. With gaping eyes, Peter opened his mouth and allowed his incessant stammering to flow out, urging MJ to hold up a hand and continue, "I came through the fire escape. You didn't tell me your aunt wasn't home."

Indeed, Peter had completely forgotten that May would be gone that day. She was covering for her co-waitress at the diner on the other side of town. He recalled his aunt relaying this information to him before, but the conversation truly had slipped from his mind until that moment. As MJ played with his original, homemade Spider-Man costume, Peter threw a shirt on and rubbed the back of his neck.

"My bad," he began, trying to find the correct words for this explanation. The girl nodded and motioned for him to continue, "I was sort of busy and I forgot to tell you. Sorry."

As she rolled her eyes, the girl sat up and reached for the textbook in her school bag. "I don't know how she'll react to you being alone with your girlfriend for a few hours but be my guest."

Peter smiled softly and set beside her. "Actually, you're my guest."

"Amazing." she snarked. Holding the book open so they could both see it, they looked the page over. MJ slowly inched closer to him, knowing she could use the excuse that she wanted him to see the page better. Peter briefly glanced at her and swallowed hard nervously, already smelling the perfume she knew drove him mad.

"I'm a little confused about Leibniz's notation." Peter finally admitted, watching the girl intently as she mused.

"Here."

She grabbed a piece of paper and scribbled on it, trying to show Peter her understanding of the formula. Admittedly, she didn't really give a shit about her schoolwork right now and she was almost positive that Peter didn't either. But so what then? Had she really stopped so low that she scheduled a study session just to make out with her boyfriend? Her hand brushed against Peter's thigh and she rested it there for a bit, trying to hold his focus on the paper. Sitting there in silence, the two teenagers stared at the book in order to take their mind off of the hand that was slowly crawling up Peter's thigh. Or the arm that was slowly inching towards MJ's waist.

"Do you even really wanna study right now?" Peter asked quietly, still staring at the book. In his peripheral vision, he saw MJ shake her head.

"Not at all." she purred, turning his head to press her lips to his.

It was a slow and gentle kiss at first, just the two of them shyly brushing their lips together. Then, slowly, it escalated. Peter cupped her cheek as he slowly trailed his hands down her back, rubbing along the sensitive skin. His fingertips slid over the hook of her bra as she breathed hard. The girl, as dominant as she was, fiercely kissed the hero as she pushed him back. She lightly bit down on his bottom lip, earning a soft gasp from him. She continued to suck and bite on his bottom lip, smirking as she felt something hard against her lap. She pulled away from his embrace and gave him a sultry look. Not a smile, just a pair of dazed eyes and a parted mouth that made Peter's pants feel tighter than they already did. MJ looked down at the object that was pressing against her and she rocked her hips into him naughtily.

"Already?" she asked rhetorically, smiling as she saw Peter pant. She dropped her hand lower to cup the boy's erection through his pants. "You're so hard..."

Hearing Peter grunt in response only egged her on. She slowly stroked the boy up and down, feeling him throb through the fabric. Below her, Peter's eyes closed on their own accord and he moaned softly. The girl took this as a signal to speed her movements up, earning more grunts and groans from the shorter boy. She locked eyes with him and smirked lustfully, bringing her lips down to the boy's again. She trailed her tongue along his lips and slowed her movements once he allowed her tongue to enter. The boy moaned louder into her mouth as her tongue met his, slurping and brushing against each other. She resumed her actions and continued to rub him through his pants while they made out. Peter breathed hard and reached one hand behind her back to unclasp her bra. MJ's eyes widened in shock as he slid one hand down to her skirt and one hand up to her breast. He fondled her breast for a moment, rubbing his thumb over her hardening nipple. He also slid his hand past her panties to rub along her clit, earning a sharp gasp and whine from the girl above him. She locked eyes with him once more and led a trail of kisses down to his neck, sucking softly.

It was then that she decided to finally stop teasing him and unzipped his jeans, letting his erection spring out. She paused her neck-biting to look down, already seeing pre-cum dripping from his aching member. She continued to suck and bite at his neck as she began to jerk him off. All the while, Peter continued to poke and prod at her clit and rub her breasts. Both teenagers' moans filled the room as they proceeded to masturbate each other. Peter threw all caution to the wind and slid one finger into his girlfriend's entrance, earning a sharp cry from her.

"You okay?" he asked her, his voice low and out of breath.

MJ nodded eagerly and quickened her pace, silently begging Peter to continue. The two teenagers locked eyes and crashed their lips together, sloppy and messy. Their tongues slipped and slid together as Peter stuck another finger into her, making her scream. MJ bit Peter's lip once more and that was enough to push him over the edge. Splurt after splurt of milky-white fluid shot all over her hand. She continued to milk him as he rubbed her clit in a circular motion, starting out slow, then speeding up in accordance with her whines. The girl cried out in ecstacy as she finally came, collapsing on top of the shorter teen. Peter wrapped his arms around the girl who was taking shaky breaths. MJ grabbed a tissue and wiped her hand. She looked at the smiling boy below her and sighed, happy they decided to have this 'study date'.


End file.
